WoaWS: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess
by EDelta88
Summary: Years ago Konoha went too far and created the very demon they feared only for it do disappear a short time later. Now it's the beginning of the Chunnin Selection Exam, teams from all over have come, even one from the elusive Akatsuki organization Fem!Naru
1. The Coming of the Red Dawn

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Konoha: 5 years post Kyuubi**_

Uchiha Madara was not an evil man. Though many would view his actions and goals as such, he was simply a man from a different time with a different point of view. He grew up during the Clan Wars, a time when the concepts of 'right' or 'wrong' were very different and life focused more on what you did to survive and what you did to make sure that those you cared for survived.

He was also a bitter man, a man who had lost everything for his clan only for his clan to betray that sacrifice and the sacrifices of so many others. In his time such acts _demanded_ retribution. That was why he had left Konoha. That was why he had challenged Hashirama. That was why he had set the Kyuubi no Yoko on Konoha. That was why he had formed Akatsuki. And that was why he was back in Konoha trying to find out exactly what happened to the Kyuubi, a task that was proving _very_ irksome.

He knew that Namikaze must have sealed it, and considering what evidence he had managed to find on the technique the young Hokage had used to thwart his plans five years ago, and considering that it had been Kyuubi, he would have been forced to use an infant as the vessel. Unfortunately for Madara, the information on _which_ child was a closely guarded secret, all records that could have led him to the child were sealed or hidden and the Senjus' protégé had forbidden anyone from speaking of it.

'_Damn you Namikaze,'_ Madara thought irritably.

It would surprise a great many to know that Madara didn't bear any ill will toward the deceased Hokage past mild irritation. In fact, Madara would freely admit that he held great respect for Namikaze Minato, not only had the young man willingly fought a losing battle for the sake of others, an admirable if foolish trait, but he had actually managed to defeat Madara, granted it was a Pyrrhic victory but still it was a feat only matched by Senju Hashirama and Namikaze had managed it while at a significant disadvantage. So, while it irked Madara that a man nearly a century his junior could cause him this much trouble, he bore no real animosity towards the deceased Hokage.

So, here he was, wandering Konoha in search of anything that might point to which child held his old pet so lost in thought he that he never noticed the little figure coming up behind him.

"Hey mister, you lost?"

Whirling around Madara found a sight that would be burned into his memories for the rest of eternity. Standing there smiling up at him was a small girl of roughly five years with unruly sunny blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and whisker-like marks adorning her cheeks, marks that he remembered from five years ago when he had used Minato's child to separate him from Kushina, _'…Namikaze you were a greater and more foolish man than I could have ever imagined.'_

* * *

**Chaper 1: The Coming of the Red Dawn**

_**Konoha: 14 years post Kyuubi**_

It was an average day in Konoha…

"Sai-baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

"It's not my fault the dickless wonder got his ass kicked six ways to Sunday by a weirdo in a leotard."

… Yep very average, it also happened to be the first day of the Chunnin Selection Exam.

So it was that gennin Team 7 consisting of Sai, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke made its way through the halls of the academy toward the examination room.

"Oh good, all of you came!"

Team 7 turned to find their sensei standing in front of them giving his trademarked eye smile, "What do you mean it's good that we all came?" asked Sakura.

Before Kakashi could answer Sai said, "He means that if one of us failed to show up the rest of us would not have been allowed to participate."

Hearing this Sakura adopted a look speaking of shock while Sasuke seemed to become annoyed that he could have lost this opportunity to test himself had either of his teammates chickened out and most likely would have voiced this opinion had Kakashi not shooed them into the examination room.

The sight that greeted them to most would seem… daunting (and to Sakura it was) but Sasuke just grew more excited, so many tough looking opponents, _'This was gonna be fun…'_

At that moment he was beset by a flying mass of blond and purple, "Hey cutie where ya been?"

'…T_here's always a "but" isn't there,'_ the young Uchiha inwardly groused.

"Damnit Ino! Unhand him this instant!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh piss off Billboard Brow!" Ino retorted while sticking her tongue out at her rival.

"Troublesome… so you guys are taking this test too," grumbled Shikamaru as he and Chouji moseyed over to join them.

"HA! Found you!" called a rough looking boy with a dog on his head.

"Kiba, shut up," his indigo haired teammate ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the boy, Kiba, yelped.

"Kible's team too?" wondered Sai, "So all the rookie teams got nominated…that has to be a record."

"You know you guys really should keep it down," came a voice from behind them, turning they found a silver haired teen watching them. "You're the rookies right? Screaming like little girls, sheesh."

"Care to repeat that?" Hinata asked in a tone that could freeze saltwater.

Realizing his mistake the boy raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean anything by it," this seemed to satisfy her so he continued, "guess I can't blame you guys, I wasn't much better my first time through, I'm Kabuto by the way."

"I take it this isn't your first time taking this exam?" Sasuke asked.

"Very astute Uchiha-san, this is my seventh."

"Wow, then you must know a lot about this exam," Sakura spoke.

"Sure do, collected enough information for a whole deck of Nin Info Cards," he said proudly while holding up said deck. Then, seeming to feel the need to show off a little, the older boy pulled out one of the cards while saying, "Here let me show you," before channeling some chakra to reveal the info on the card, showing a graph, "This is my card for the number of participants and which village they hail from, this year we have 29 teams from Konoha, 10 from Suna, 7 from Ame, 2 from Kusa, 1 from Oto, and 1 from Akatsuki."

"Do you have anything on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure do, though it's not perfect, got anyone in mind?"

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha."

"You know their names? That'll make it easy," he muttered while grabbing two cards out of the deck. "Lets see here, Rock Lee is a year older than you, missions completed 20 D-rank, 11 C-rank, he's a Taijutsu specialist, favors a variation of Goken Ryu, teammates Hyuuga Neji and Tenten... Sabaku no Gaara, not much on him, missions completed, 8 C-rank, 1 B-rank, wow that's impressive, that's about it but he's returned from every mission without a scratch on him," he said returning the card to the deck, "anyone else?"

Thinking for a moment Sasuke answered, "What do you have on the team from Akatsuki, I've never heard of that village."

"That's not really surprising considering Akatsuki isn't a village," Kabuto answered while pulling a new card. "The Akatsuki is an independent organization, though it's rumored to have ties to Ame. This'll be their first time participating in the Chunnin Exam, first public appearance actually. As far as individual members, rumor has it that most of their members are S-rank missing nins but they do accept persons of lesser rank. My guess is that the team they sent is made up of kids that are individually apprenticed to some of their members. As far as who they sent…" for a moment he scanned the room before pointing to a group of three wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds and strange hats that concealed their faces. "…Hm, can't really tell much past gender with those hats and cloaks. Though... from the sword she's carrying and her height I'd venture a guess that the one in the middle is Akatsuki's youngest known member," he mused before shuffling through his deck and pulling out a new card, "Akatsuki no Benihime, true name unknown, she is believed to be roughly 14 years of age just a little older than you guys. She carries a strange sword situated for an over-the-shoulder draw that is best described as a customized straight katana or chokuto, the handle is angled near the pommel presumably for a better grip, the blade is said to be completely black and non reflective. She first appeared about a year ago when she assassinated a yakuza boss and the majority of his subordinates, thus earning her the nickname Benihime-"

"Actually…" said a voice right behind them, whirling around everyone came face to face with the girl they had just been discussing, "…that was just when people outside of Akatsuki started using it. One of the witnesses heard my partner call me Benihime as we were leaving. It's been my nickname since I joined."

'_She moved half way across the room and got behind us of without anyone noticing her…'_ Sasuke thought while trying to get a glimpse of the girls face behind the strips of cloth that hid it.

"And you won't need to worry about my teammates they aren't going to be doing much of anything," _that_ got _everyone's_ attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

Somehow they could just tell the girl was smirking at them, "It means that, if it were allowed, I would be taking this test solo but since a full squad is required they're here as place holders," she said waving lazily at her two companions who were still where she had left them.

"So, what? They're just going to stand there while you do all the work?" Kiba laughed, obviously meaning it as a joke.

"That is the plan," she said causing Kiba to blink owlishly.

"Huh?"

The girl turned to Hinata, "Not the sharpest kunai in the pouch is he."

"HEY!" he cried indignantly.

"No, no he's not," Hinata agreed causing Kiba to instantly deflate.

Chuckling the girl turned to leave when Sasuke called out to her, "What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first when asking such a question," the girl replied in a teasing voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said immediately.

"Uchiha…" she repeated thoughtfully, "You may call me Aki," and slowly made her way back to her teammates.

Watching her go Sasuke mused, _'Aki huh? This is going to be even more interesting than I thought!'_

If only he knew how right he was.

* * *

Edited: 4/12/2011

**A/N**

Lol isn't this ironic, a Fanfiction of a Fanfiction XD

Ok to clarify a few things I'm saying that the graduation age is 13 and Aki is slightly older than the rookies, add a few months from graduation to present and she's about 14.

Roughly translated Aki means Evil/Malevolent Spirit.

Anyone confused about the sword I described, it's Benihime from Bleach (Urahara's sword).

Lastly I'm warning you guys now, like the original this is a pet project. Updates will most likely be slow in coming.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

_**Training Ground 44 Tower**_

It had been a very eventful week so far in Sai's opinion. First there had been that kid with the green leotard, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't whole heartedly enjoyed watching Fuzzy Brows use his teammate as a practice dummy. Then there was the meeting with that girl from Akatsuki, he found it curious how she was able to sneak up on him considering the training he'd received when he was still in ROOT. Then there had been the first test with the trench coat proctor, watching the interrogator playing mind games and using his ink jutsu to screw with the other examinees had been all kinds of fun. After that there had been the start of the second test, the way that woman had terrorized Kibble just made his day. But then his day just went to pot, seriously they got bushwhacked by friggin OROCHIMARU! Then when he wakes up Sasuke and Sakura are getting attacked by those guys from Oto but it was nothing a few of his Ink Summons couldn't fix. Then there was that annoying team from Ame but Sasuke had been able to handle that fairly easily. Yes a very eventful week indeed… and that was just the big stuff.

And now, here they were with everyone else who made it to the tower listening as Sandaime-sama explained the true purpose of the exam… sublimated warfare, who'd a thunk it… oh look Kakashi-sensei was screwing with Super Fuzzy Brows. Now some guy who looks like he's gonna drop dead any second was explaining something… preliminary matches? And they were asking if anyone wanted to quit? Honestly who in their right mind would go through all of the trouble to get here and then pull out now-

"I think I'm gonna call it quits," Kabuto said while raising his hand.

…well shit.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto, right? Alright you can go. Anyone else?" the proctor asked as Kabuto made his way to one of the exits.

"We're out," said two of the Akatsuki guys raising their hands.

'_Guess she was serious when she said that they were just place holders,' _Sai thought as the two guys followed Kabuto, _'Their cloaks aren't even wrinkled.'_

"Anyone else?" the proctor asked, when no one else dropped out, "Alright there are twenty-one of you so one person will get a bi to the next round, the names of the combatants will be displayed on the screen behind me, the person who doesn't get called for a match gets the bi, any questions?" no one said anything, "Alright then, lets get started."

The screen started flashing names until it showed.

Tsuchi Kin vs Akamichi Chouji

"Everyone but the two competitors please move to the observation level."

Before he left to join everyone else Shikamaru put a hand on Chouji's shoulder reassuringly, "You'll do fine, don't worry."

"Trying to console the fat ass?" someone sneered.

Turning to where the voice came from Shikamaru saw the Sound girl who was to be Chouji's opponent, "Well I was but that won't be a problem now," Shikamaru retorted. That said, he jumped out of the arena landing right next to Asuma with a knowing smile on his face, "That girl is screwed."

"Yes, yes she is," Ino agreed.

"Poor kid," Asuma muttered as he lit up a cigarette.

"Must you do that here?" Kurenai complained, "And what makes you so sure that that girl is going to lose."

"She called Chouji fat," Ino said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would that be-"

"**NIKUDAN HARI SENSHA!" **

"…Oh my," said a wide eyed Kurenai as the boy-come-rolling-spiked-ball-of-death chased the sound girl around the arena.

SLAM

"I don't know whether I should be amazed or terrified," Kiba muttered.

CRASH

"…Yeah I think I'm gonna go with terrified."

BANG

"Note to self: never call Chouji fat," Sai said, his skin somehow slightly paler than usual.

BOOOOM

"Indeed," Shino agreed as the sound girl's luck finally ran out.

"Who knew Chouji could be so scary," said a slightly green Sakura.

"Winner Akamichi Chouji, now could the medics please peel that girl off my wall?" the Proctor called as the board started flashing names.

Abumi Zaku vs Sabaku no Temari

"Oh this is gonna be good."

At this the Konoha gennin and their senseis turned to the right to find Aki leaning over the rail at just the right angle to expos her mouth, she was smiling.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tenten who was closest to the Akatsuki girl.

The girl just smiled, "Just watch."

Meanwhile Zaku and Temari had made their way to the floor and were now standing across from each other waiting for the proctor to give them permission to start.

"You know you should probably give up," Zaku said with a smug grin.

Raising a brow curiously Temari asked, "Oh, and why's that?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours," Zaku replied suggestively, leering at her legs.

Gaara blinked before turning to Kankuro, "Did he just…" the puppet user nodded gravely.

"'Pretty face'?" Temari asked, her features forming a blank mask, then she turned to Hayate, "May we start now?"

Hayate nodded raising his hand but then he paused to give Zaku a pitying look, "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it. Match two, Zaku vs Temari, Hajime!"

Smiling cockily Zaku said, "Can't say I didn't warn you," before holding up his left hand with a cry of, "Zankuuha!" sending a blast of air at his opponent.

Temari didn't even blink as Zaku's attack wash over her harmlessly, she just stood there as if enjoying a gentle breeze.

"What the hell?" Zaku muttered, figuring it was a fluke he fired off another pressure wave, same result, "That was a direct hit, what happened?"

Raising an elegant brow mockingly Temari asked, "Is that it?"

Eyes narrowing, "Far from it!" he spat as he let loose a volley of pressure waves at the sand girl that tore the arena apart sending up a cloud of dust, "Lets see you brush that off you cocky bitch."

"You know," said a bored voice from within the dust, "repeating the same action while expecting different results is considered a sign of insanity," Temari finished as the dust settled revealing her to be not only completely unharmed but dust free.

"Damnit why won't you DIE? ZANKYOKUKUUHA!" Zaku screamed as he used both hands to fire a massive blast of air at his opponent once again tearing up the arena and sending up a large cloud of dust. This time when the dust settled there was nothing there but rubble, "Heh, got her."

"Got who now?" Zaku heard just before a foot connected with the side of his face.

"What the hell! How are you-HU!" Zaku gasped as Temari sank a fist under his ribs.

"Doing this?" Temari snorted as she brought her knee up into her opponent's face crushing his nose, "You think my daitessen is for show?" she asked as she caught one of the arms he was using in vain attempt to defend himself before bringing it into a joint lock and snapping it at the elbow.

"AAAAH!"

"Did it ever occur to you," she asked while beginning a combination of punches to Zaku's face and ribs, "that carrying a weapon meant for wind manipulation might be a blatant clue that I'm an advanced wind user?" she finished while bringing her elbow up into his chin. "You were fighting a katana with a shinai you chauvinistic little one trick pony!" she cried bringing her foot up into his groin lifting him bodily off the ground, watching with great satisfaction as Zaku landed in a crumpled heap, "You didn't stand a snowflake's chance in hell," she spat before spinning on her heel to return to the stands.

.

.

.

"Woah," Sai muttered into the stunned silence, "That is one scary ass chica."

"Indeed," Shino agreed as Tenten started walking away.

"Wait, Tenten where are you going? You haven't been called yet!" Lee called to his teammate who was half-way down the stairs.

Looking over her shoulder Tenten gave Lee a very unsettling grin, "To work on some inter-village diplomacy," she said before continuing on her way leaving her teammates and sensei shaken in her wake.

Raising a brow curiously Kakashi asks, "What's with you three?"

"Girl Talk," Neji answered before shivering along with Gai and Lee.


	3. Of Tricks and Trajectory

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Tricks and Trajectory  
**

_**Training Ground 44 Tower**_

As Tenten made her way to the opposite balcony she was vaguely aware of the proctor announcing the next match.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Kinuta Dosu

Huh, well that was gonna be interesting. Either way she had reached her destination

"Can I help you?" Temari asked, obviously still irritable from her match and who could blame her.

Tenten just smiled, "I like your style, wanna be friends?"

Temari blinked owlishly, "…Eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the other observation balcony Sai was grinning like a maniac, "This is going to be priceless."

"I take it those two know eachother?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, they fought in the forest, Sound boy there managed to get the drop on the Sasuke and well…"

"Bruised Uchiha's pride did he? Well that's one way to get an Uchiha to come after you," she mused catching the attention of all Jounin present.

"You sound as though you're speaking from experience, have you dealt with members of the Uchiha clan before?" Kakashi asked, casually voicing the thoughts of the other Jounin.

"I have," she responded absently as she watched Sasuke and Dosu begin circling eachother.

Kakashi and the other Jounin exchanged significant looks, for her to be so young and to have met other Uchiha besides Sasuke meant that she was either from Konoha or she had met Itachi.

Down on the lower floor Dosu watched as his opponent activated Sharingan, _'That won't do him any good; even if he does dodge my sound waves will still get him,'_ he thought before lunging at the other boy intent on finishing what they had started in the forest.

Like Dosu had expected Sasuke dodged, he was also vaguely aware of an odd clicking sound but what really got his attention was that the Uchiha seemed unaffected by his sound wave and as the exchange continued it became increasingly apparent that something was wrong.

"What the hell?" why weren't his attacks working?

Smirking at his opponent's bewilderment Sasuke said, "Trick me once, shame on you, trick me twice shame on me."

"Hmh, clever" Aki said, seemingly amused by Sasuke's comment, then for a brief moment as Dosu took another swipe at the young Uchiha she frowned only to smile again, "Very clever."

"What? What's he doing?" asked Lee.

"Sound boy there is using a kind of sound wave as a form of attack," she explained, "If I'm right Sasuke is using Sharingan to predict the waves and clicking his tongue to disrupt them."

All along the balcony eyes widened in surprise, "You said these two have only fought once before?" Shino asked Sai.

"Yes," Sai answered.

"Impressive," Hinata said voicing the general opinion of those present, "To be able to analyze the attack and form a counter to it after only one engagement."

"Indeed," Shino agreed.

"But why hasn't Sasuke-kun attacked? He's had several opportunities and he knows several ranged ninjutsu," Ino wondered.

"Oh that's simple," Aki answered, "this match is no longer about advancement, to Sasuke this match is about pride. He is going to utterly destroy that kid."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked, wondering how she had come to such a conclusion, especially considering she and Sasuke had only met a few days ago.

"Itachi is the same way," she answered confirming the Jounins' earlier suspicion that the Akatsuki girl had at some point had contact with the infamous Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Sasuke seemed to have grown tired of humiliating Dosu as he first released a brace of shuriken before following them up with taijutsu, always being careful to avoid Dosu's melody arm.

Realizing that Sasuke had not only analyzed his ranged attack but also seemed to have guessed that he could do the same with physical contact Dosu muttered a few choice curses.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped away while doing a set of hand signs, before spitting a series of small fireballs at the other boy who simply dodged never noticing the real purpose of the jutsu was to hide a set of shuriken.

'_Wires?'_ Dosu wondered, realizing too late that something was wrong. Before he knew what was happening Dosu found himself entangled in a complex web of ninja wire, "WHAT?!"

While performing a series of hand seals Sasuke explained, "The Sharingan Triple Windmill, first pin the enemy down then send Ryuka no jutsu along the wires," he said while holding the Tora seal before looking over at the proctor, "Are you going to call it or should I fry him?"

"Winner of the third match Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

Meanwhile up in the stands across from Aki and the others Temari and Tenten were bonding in true kunoichi fashion.

"Wait so you're saying that if I add just a little wind chakra to a Kunai I could make it punch through boulders like they were rice paper?" Tenten asked.

"Exactly!" Temari crowed ecstatic at having an actual combat oriented kunoichi to talk to (they were rather rare in Suna of late) and a ranged specialist to boot!

"Huh, I'll have to look into that," said looking thoughtful, "but then why don't you carry anything other than your daitessen?"

"I don't really need anything else," she said with a shrug, "I can get pretty much any size attack I need, it doubles as a defense, and if worse comes to worse it makes an excellent club," Kankuro winced suggesting he could personally vouch for that last comment.

"But what if someone targets it or you end up in a situation where you need a more stealthy appro-" at that moment the board flashed the next two names.

Tenten vs Inuzuka Kiba

"-damn, alright I'll be back," Tenten said as she vaulted the rail to join Kiba bellow.

"Ha! Look at this Akamaru, we get an easy win!" Kiba boasted.

Up in the stands Aki palms her face under her hat, "I take back what I said during the first exam," she says directing it toward Hinata, "That boy isn't dull, he just completely lacks common sense."

"And self-preservation instincts," Sai added.

"Right those too," the Akatsuki girl agrees as she takes in the dangerous smirk playing across Tenten's mouth.

"Fourth match, Tenten vs Inuzuka Kiba, ready," Hayate called, "Begin!"

The moment Hayate's hand dropped Kiba was in motion doing a set of hand seals, "Shikak-WHOA!" he cried as he was forced to start jumping in every direction to dodge the storm of all things pointy and dangerous that Tenten was throwing at him.

Tenten was just having a ball, doubt her would he? This would show him to keep his big yap shut she thought while laughing maniacally as she continued her assault like a woman possessed.

"Holy shit…" Sai muttered as he stared wide eyed at the weapons specialist, "She's as scary as the wind girl."

"Indeed," Shino agreed.

"DANCE! I COMMAND YOU TO DANCE!!!"

"…Has she had a psych evaluation recently?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed my friend she received one last year just prior to joining my team!" Gai proclaimed proudly.

"And that explains so much," Aki muttered somehow giving the impression that she was staring blankly at Konoha's Green Beast.

* * *

A/N

The Sharingan Triple Windmill is the shuriken+wire+Ryuka no jutsu trick that Sasuke pulled on Orochimaru in cannon


	4. Once Drawn Twice Deprived

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Chapter 4: Once Drawn Twice Poor**

_**Training Ground 44 Tower**_

As the medics took care of Kiba, Tenten made her way back to her new friend with a skip in her step while Ino and Sakura made their way down to the floor.

What followed, though oddly poetic and moving due to the undertones of Ino and Sakura's former friendship, could only be described as a school yard brawl (a ninja school of course).

As this was happening, back with the rest of the crew Aki was palming her face as she watched the bitch fight playing out in the arena, "How exactly did these two make it this far?"

Sai, being Sai, just had to throw in his two bits, "Perhaps Fate sneezed?"

"That or Lady Luck felt sorry for them," Aki replied, "Don't misunderstand me, they're good for fresh from the academy recruits but it's a miracle that they made it through the forest in relatively good shape. Whose brilliant idea was it to enter them?"

At this Kurenai glared pointedly at Kakashi and Asuma.

"See my Eternal Rival! Even the young lady agrees that you should have waited!" Gai crowed.

"You say something Gai?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"GAH! You are so hip Kakashi!" Gai cried, "…and it pisses me off," he growled under his breath, staring daggers at his long time friend.

"Are they always like this?" Aki asked as Gai and Kakashi continued their usual antics.

"Pretty much," Asuma answered, "And to defend my decision to enter my team I'd like to point out that this kind of situation is not Ino's forte, she's more of an infiltration type."

"That would explain it," Aki admitted, "and to the pink one's credit she _did_ survive Orochimaru."

At this everyone within hearing distance whipped around to stare at her, "She what!?" Kakashi demanded.

Aki turned to Sai and Sasuke, "You guys didn't tell them?"

"Well with everything that's happened since it sort of slipped our minds," Sai provided sheepishly, though he was wondering how Aki had found out.

Aki sighed exasperatedly turning back to the rest of the group, "Long story short I found them getting knocked around during the second exam then he, being the pansy he is, took off as soon as he saw my team."

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked, what could scare one of the Sannin enough to turn tale and run?

"Orochimaru is a former member of Akatsuki, the manner in which he left… displeased us. He tends to avoid us now," Aki responded as Ino caught Sakura in her Shintenshin no Jutsu.

"Ah come on Sakura!" Sai called, "You aren't actually going to fall for a lame trick like that are you!"

"SHUT UP SAI!" Sakura screamed, forcefully breaking out of Ino's technique.

At this Aki tilted her head in curiosity before turning to Shikamaru, "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it supposed to be impossible to break out of Shintenshin like that?"

"Yes it is…" Shikamaru answered his brow furrowed thoughtfully at both Aki's knowledge of Shintenshin and Sakura's actions.

"How very curious," Aki muttered as Ino and Sakura charged eachother.

WHAM!

"…you have got to be shitting me," Aki muttered palming her face, "Did they seriously just KO eachother?"

"Indeed," Shino answered with… was that a chuckle? "It would appear that it is my turn," he said as he made his way to the stairs.

Aburame Shino vs Akado Yoroi

"An Aburame huh?" Aki muttered while studying Shino's opponent, "This match is already over."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked in an absent tone but paying very close attention.

"The best counter for an Aburame is a ranged wide area of effect wind or fire ninjutsu and seeing as that kid moves like a close range type I highly doubt he has either of those," she explained, "most likely he'll try to get in closes and Shino will counter with a Kikai Bunshin, game over."

_'The Aburames' combat prowess is usually overlooked,' _Kakashi noted,_ 'She also knew at least some of the inner workings of Shintenshin. How is she so well informed?_' Kakashi wondered. She seemed to be extremely well informed for a child her age, disturbingly so, but then again she did mention she'd met Itachi. Then there was the fact that Orochimaru was at the very least wary of her since he wasn't completely buying her explanation that it was just her affiliation with Akatsuki that scared Orochimaru off.

"Sixth match, Aburame Shino versus Akado Yoroi, ready," Hayate called, "Begin!"

Sure enough Yoroi immediately charged Shino after performing a single hand seal which caused his right hand to glow.

"You're not very smart are you," Yoroi quipped as he managed to put Shino in a headlock with his other hand pinning Shino's arms behind his back, _'That's strange, I can't feel his chakra.'_

"Such comments should be saved for after the battle is won," said "Shino" as he dissolved into a swarm of Kikai bugs.

"What the-! Oh shi-" was all Yoroi could get out before Shino's Kikai swarm completely drained him of his chakra.

"Fool's mate," Shikamaru muttered as Shino walked out of the shadows.

"Winner, Aburame Shino!" Hayate called as Shino made his way back to the observation level.

"I feel cheated," Shino… pouted? It was hard to tell with that coat of his.

"Oh get over it," Hinata sighed as the board started flashing names again.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes I know it was short but frankly this was mostly filler, character development, and to get these matches out of the way, things will be getting a little more serious after this point so the chapters will usually be longer.

Next chp people die.

To clarify a few things

**WARNING**: some spoilers ahead

**Did Madara use the Sharingan to confirm who Kyuubi's host was, or did he just take a good guess.**

Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you XP

**to think Aki would willingly give out (presumably) information so easily. Either she has a logical motive behind it or the Akatsuki didn't cover the topic of gaining as much info as possible while revealing as little (accurate) info as possible. I mean she already has an alias, shouldn't that be enough?**

Now let's ask ourselves, "Why is Akatsuki here in the first place?" let's look at the facts shall we? They send their youngest RECOGNIZED member, presumably their least experienced. Said member calls attention to herself, flat out saying that she would rather take the exam (a test might, I remind you, most TEAMS find difficult) solo and will for all intents and purposes be doing the test solo anyway. Now ask yourself what does that look like? Those of you who thought "Making a statement," "Drawing attention," or some variant there of go buy yourself a cookie (I'd give it to you myself but sadly my "Reach through internet" skill is on the fritz). I would also like to point out that Akatsuki operates under a moto of "We are badass, it doesn't matter if you know who we are or what our objective is, you can't stop us."

**I wonder which Akatsuki [member] Aki studied under.**

I hinted at it but all I'm saying was that she was trained by only one of them

**ROOT members such as Sai are supposed difficulty with his understanding emotions. Plz explain what happened to Sai (or ROOT) in this fic.**

I believe the wording was "training he'd received when he was still in ROOT." this would imply that he is no longer part of it for some reason so he's had time to develope, what that reason is will be explained later

**I would like to remind you that you never went over the wave arc so Haku and Zabuza are still use able characters**

So I noticed ;)

**Sasuke needlessly showed potential foes his best combat tricks. Clearly Kakashi is not training his students right. Hell that should be academy knowledge.**

Clearly humiliating his opponent was more important to him. Might I remind you that he is a angsty hormonal preteen with pride issues?

**What symbol is on Aki's head band (if any)?**

She was not part of a village and therefore does not have a headband, she does where a symbol though but that's a surprise for the finals

**I have been looking for a while for a fanfiction where Kyuubi helps Naruto not only in the ways the 8 (now 7) tails has helped killer bee but also as a partner for sage mode.**

Part of the basis for both this and the original Wrath of a Woman Scorned is Aki raising the bar for Jinchuuriki. You will get a glimpse of this in the next chp of Wrath of a Woman Scorned, though you won't see anything truly spectacular in either fic until the Sand sound invasion

Lastly, Some Reader just get an account already


	5. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

Edited: 7/27/11

* * *

**Chapter 5: In the Eye of the Beholder**

_**Training Ground 44 Tower**_

_Misumi Tsurugi vs Sabaku no Gaara_

"This is going to be messy," Temari muttered as she saw the names on the board.

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked, turning to face her new friend as the two boys made their way down to the arena.

"I wouldn't say that there is something wrong so much as I hope nobody was too attached to that guy," Temari replied resignedly as Hayate called the match.

_WHAM_

As soon as Hayate had given the word for the match to begin Tsurugi had charged only to be swatted away by a tendril of Gaara's sand as soon as he got close.

"Forfeit, you aren't worth my time," Gaara spoke in a monotone, not even glancing at Tsurugi as sand poured from his gourd onto the floor.

"Oh really?" Tsurugi growled as he brought out a Kunai with an exploding tag attached. He did _not_ like how this kid was dismissing him so easily.

BOOM

"Heh, cocky little…what?" Tsurugi finished confusedly as the dust settled revealing a wall of sand shielding Gaara.

"How annoying," Gaara muttered as his sand shot out and grabbed Tsurugi's ankle.

"Oh shi-" Tsurugi began before the sand gave a vicious jerk sending him crashing into the wall below the balcony.

"Die," Gaara whispered and, before anyone could stop him, he sent a pillar of sand crashing into Tsurugi, crushing him instantly and leaving him as a smear of gore against the wall before turning on his heel and walking back to the stairs.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara," Hayate spoke solemnly into the eerie calm that had fallen over the arena.

Silence reigned as the board began for flash through the names of the remaining gennin.

_Sabaku no Kankuro vs Sai_

"Oh that's priceless," Aki chuckled behind the curtain of her hat.

"I fail to see what you find amusing," Shino spoke.

"Well, a colleague of mine is a puppet master and he and his partner are always going on about their 'art' and arguing over what "True Art" is. I just find it funny that another puppet user is fighting a guy who uses paintings as a weapon," she explained.

"I see," Shino responded.

_'A puppet _master_?'_ Kakashi wondered. Puppeteers were uncommon with only Suna and a spattering of smaller villages having any real concentration of them. Puppet Masters, puppeteers able to control a puppet with a single finger, were almost unheard of, in fact Kakashi only knew of two, Chiyo and Sasori, both of Suna. It seemed Akatsuki was not to be trifled with, even if the individuals Aki had mentioned weren't actually members the mere fact that they were acquainted was troubling enough.

Staring at the selection board Kankuro smirked, _'My turn huh? Finally,'_ he thought as he sauntered down the stairs.

Seeing this Baki frowned, _'He's not taking this seriously.'_

"Idiot…" Temari growled, palming her face.

"What? He's not going to go psycho too is he?" Tenten asked, her tone betraying a hint of concern, evidently worried about a repeat of Gaara's performance. Tsurugi's death had been… unsettling, and she didn't even know the kid. Sai, on the other hand, had been in the Academy with her. Admittedly, he had been a year behind her but she still knew him to some extent.

Temari chuckled, "No, that won't be a problem," she responded watching her brother as he walked toward his position, "It's just that his status as the top puppeteer in his age group has gone to his head."

"Well, this should burst his bubble," Tenten snickered.

"He's that good?" Temari asked, giving her brother's opponent the once over as Kankuro and Sai squared off against eachother waiting for Hayate to call the match, "I dunno he doesn't look like much."

Tenten smirked, "Trust me, for anyone who depends on tricks, traps, and surprise like traditional puppeteers, Sai is their worst nightmare. I believe the way he puts it is that he's the joker and, as every one knows, Jokers are wild cards."

Temari snorted, "That's horrible."

Tenten just smiled, "Yep, but it's true. He is a bit of a clown but I'm pretty sure he just enjoys annoying people."

"Eighth match, Sabaku no Kankuro against Sai of Konoha, begin!" Hayated called before skipping back several paces.

Setting the bundle he had been carrying on the ground to his right Kankuro said, "Well let's get this over with." No sooner had the words left his mouth than he was forced to dodged a brace of shuriken that would have maimed his right arm, effectively separating him from whatever it was he'd been carrying.

_'Damn, I was hoping he'd try and take it with him so I could injure his arm…'_ Sai thought, his expression melting into an emotionless mask.

"I hate it when he does that…" Sakura mumbled, shivering ever so slightly.

"Hm?" Aki asked turning slightly, presumably to face the pink haired girl.

"Sai," she replied pointing to her teammate whose face had gone completely blank. "His face always gets like that when he fights, it wierds me out," she explained.

_'A battle mask?'_ Aki wondered, where could one so young have learned… Suddenly, her eyes fell on the odd short sword that Sai carried over his right shoulder, "I see," she muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing. She only knew of one (former) organization that favored that weapon.

_'Something's wrong,_' Sai thought. _'The bundle… why did he abandon it so easily?'_ Spotting the inconsistency Sai let the training he'd received during his short time as a member of ANBU Ne before its destruction take over. _'Suna. Only basic weapons visible. Carries a human sized bundle… puppeteer,'_ he analyzed. _'Best course of action would be to eliminate the unknown.'_

_'Shit!'_ Kankuro cursed, leaping out of the bundle, where he had been hiding, just in time to avoid the blast from the tagged kunai Sai had thrown. '_How did he know I switched with Karasu?' _he wondered, pulling his puppet in front of him as the sand transformation dissolved revealing its true form.

_'So he was hiding, creating the illusion that I was fighting him so that I'd be unprepared for the puppet,'_ Sai reasoned, drawing his short sword to defend against any ranged attacks that Kankuro might use. _'The best option would be to avoid the puppet entirely but I don't want to reveal too much... how should I do this,'_ Sai wondered as he continued to use probing attacks to test Kankuro's skill level and, hopefully, force him to reveal some of his puppet's abilities.

For what felt like hours, Sai and Kankuro performed a deadly waltz of tactics and strategy, each attempting to force the other's hand while revealing as little as possible. On and on, like some sort of vicious dance, until managed to get a little too close for Kankuro's comfort.

"Shit!" Kankuro cried, twitching his finger to release Karasu's poison smog.

Instinctively holding his breath Sai analyzed the smog. He could barely see a foot infront of his face! _'Perfect,'_ he thought with a smirk.

"Oh, that can't be good," Asuma muttered.

"I highly doubt that something so basic would finish off a former Ne operative," Aki responded, eyes scanning the smog.

"How do you-" Kakashi began, only for Sai to burst from the surface of the smog on the back of an Ink Falcon.

Meanwhile in the smoke.

_'Damnit! I've already shown some of the blades and the gas, I need to-' _but that train of thought came to a screeching halt as he felt cold steel against his throat.

"Dead."

That one word, simple, monotone, and eerily similar to Gaara, sent a shiver down Kankuro's spine as he glanced over his shoulder to see another Sai behind him. _'What the hell!'_

"Winner, Sai of the Leaf!" Hayate called moments later as the smog dissipated.

_'He created a Sumi Bunshin and left it in the gas while acting as a distraction. Nice work Sai,'_ Kakashi thought before returning his gaze to Aki, a million questions racing through his head.

* * *

**A/N**

Well that took forever. Serious, this thing has been "almost done" for months now but with life and my other projects I just couldn't seem to finish it. Anyway, Happy Holidays and all that jazz, only two more Prelim matches to go and the dramatic conclusion. Peace


	6. Rock Beats Paper?

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rock Beats Scissors**

_**Training Ground 44 Tower**_

Glancing up at the scoreboard as Kankuro and Sai left the arena, Tenten could help but blink owlishly. "Well, this will be… messy," she decided.

Rock Lee vs Hyuuga Neji

"Wait, aren't those the two boys you came in with?" Temari asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, they're my teammates," Tenten replied.

"Then why-"

"Lee has been trying to beat Neji since we were in the academy," Tenten explained. "Thing is, they've never really been allowed to go all out on eachother so…"

"I'm assuming that's a problem?" Temari asked. It was an honest question; they were only gennin after all and only a year out of the academy if what Tenten had told her was to be believed, but the way her new friend had said it worried her._'Maybe I could use my daitessen as a shield?'_

"I'm not so worried about Neji as I am about Lee. He has a talent for overkill," Tenten muttered as her teammates got into position.

"Yosh! Good luck to you, my rival!" Lee called, visibly vibrating with excitement.

"Hn," Neji grunted.

"Hey dickless, he's stealing your catchphrase!" Sai stage whispered.

"Keep talking Sai, see what happens," Sasuke growled, sharingan spinning ominously in his eyes.

"Boys, save it for the finals," Kakashi chided.

"Match nine, Rock Lee versus Hyuuga Neji, begin!"

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee cried, flying through the air.

"Predicable," Neji sneered, ducking under the flying roundhouse and landing a grazing strike on Lee's leg.

Not even slowing down, Lee hit the ground and launched himself at Neji, throwing a flurry of punches that his teammate dodged with relative ease, blocking or redirecting what he couldn't outright avoid.

Up in the stands, Temari tilted her head confusedly. "Uh…"

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Not really. I was just expecting something a little more… destructive?" Temari replied, having to take a second to find the word she was looking for.

"Oh, that," Tenten sighed as she continued to watch her teammates. "Well, so long as Lee doesn't somehow get drunk..."

"What?" Temari asked, completely confused.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Tenten rushed flailing her arms. "Why were you worried about it being destructive anyway?"

"Well, you said it was going to be messy…"

"Oh…" Tenten mumbled, rubbing her head sheepishly."I guess what I should have said was that this would be messy for _me_. No matter who wins, I'm going to have to deal with a lot of emotional drama for a _long_ while," Tenten explained, tears pouring comically from her eyes.

"Um…sorry?" Temari asked uncertainly as she awkwardly patted her new friend on the back as they watched the match.

* * *

As the match wore on, it become all too obvious that Neji was dominating the fight and slowly wearing Lee down.

"Ugh," Lee grunted when Neji caught one of his punches and used it to throw him across the arena.

"Do you wish to forfeit?" Hayate asked. He didn't really expect Gai's clone to give up but as the neutral party it was his responsibility to ask, especially considering things were obviously not in the boy's favor.

"No, I can go on," Lee panted, forcing himself to his hands and knees.

"I don't see why you bother," Neji sighed, clearly annoyed.

"I will not lose to you," Lee gasped, finally getting to his feet. "Not this time."

"Pointless," Neji sneered. "This match was a forgone conclusion from the point where you overstepped your limits Lee. You are a failure and you always will be. It is your fate to lose here, nothing you can do will change that."

It looked like Lee had something to say to that but then, the strangest thing happened… Aki started laughing.

All activity in the room ceased when the strange sound started echoing off the walls. It was just so… wrong, the sound of it just didn't fit. When asked later, no one present could say exactly what it was that set them off, only that the sound put them on edge, that it just wasn't _right_.

"Fate?" she snickered. "The only real fate is death. What you're describing is a coward's illusion to explain his own shortcomings. Let me guess… you're from the branch family of the Hyuuga?"

Neji flinched.

Aki snickered again. "Typical," she sneered, her contempt all too apparent.

'_Such a bitter child,'_ the Sandaime thought, sadly shaking his head as he watched Aki from the corner of his eye.

"Neji?" Lee asked uncertainly. He'd always known that Neji was bitter about his position in the "lesser" house of the Hyuuga but this was _Neji_! He was a genius! The very thought that his rival could be… it just couldn't be true, could it? "Neji, is what she says true?"

"Shut up and fight!" Neji snarled, lunging at his teammate, all semblance of grace gone as his movements became frantic, almost savage, as though if he could beat Lee hard enough, he could forget Aki's words.

Up in the stands, Gai sighed heavily, crossing his arms and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi?" he asked, his voice devoid of his usual bravado.

"Hm?" Kakashi responded, never taking his eyes off the match but acknowledging Gai's serious mood.

"You were once very much like Neji," he observed, almost sadly. "Do you believe I have a chance with the gentle approach?"

For a few moments, Kakashi said nothing. "It didn't work on me did it?"

"I was afraid you'd say that," Gai muttered before pushing off the wall and walking to the railing.

"…What the hell was that about?" Kurenai muttered. She had NEVER seen Gai act like that. Shit, she'd never even _heard_ of Gai acting so… serious.

"I do believe that we are about to find out," Aki said, a vicious grin peeking out from behind the veil.

"Lee!" Gai barked, his harsh voice bringing both boys to an immediate halt.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked confusedly.

"Take them off," the older man responded.

"But you said-"

"_Now_," Gai ordered, his tone leaving no room for negotiation.

"Y-yes Gai-sensei," Lee yelped, suddenly jumping away from Neji and going into a crouch.

"Weights?" Temari muttered as Lee lifted up his legwarmers. "But what's a little weight going to change?"

She was answered by a resounding crash and two new craters in the arena floor.

"See what I mean about overkill?" Tenten muttered, shaking her head sadly as Temari stared in abject horror.

'_What the fuck are they feeding these kids?'_ Temari wondered, her thoughts or something similar shared by every foreign ninja in attendance as Lee seemingly disappeared in a blur of speed.

What followed could not be considered a fight in any sense of the word. It was a beating. For all his skill, Neji could only stand in the middle of the arena as Lee picked him apart like an untrained child.

"Winner, Rock Lee!" Hayate called.

"W-was that really necessary?" Kurenai stammered. It seemed a little

"Some lessons can only be learned the hard way," Gai said with a shrug. "Wouldn't you agree Kakashi?"

Silence.

"Kakashi?" Gai asked, confused.

"Hm? You say something Gai?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" Gai roared, flames of rage dancing in his eyes as he attempted to pull his hair out.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes I'm alive. Sorry it's taken me so long everyone. Life and all that.

Now then, anyone wondering about the title. I couldn't think of anything for awhile then I was thinking of how Lee and Neji look when they are fighting and I thought "You know… Neji's hand looks a little like scissors when I play rock, paper, scissors… and Lee uses a fist." So there's my little joke there.

Also, yes I know the fight between Lee and Neji is... sub-par but frankly, I can't think of jack shit to fix it at the moment so I have elected to leave it for now and attempt to get on with the story. That said, I will likely come back to it at a later date.

That is all.


	7. Underneath

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned: Akatsuki's Crimson Princess**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

**Rated M** for language, violence, adult themes, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Chapter 7: Underneath**

_**Training Ground 44 Tower**_

"Will the two remaining gennin please report to the floor," Hayate called even as Aki and Hinata made their way to the floor.

"This should be… interesting," Kurenai muttered, her eyes switching between the blindingly white katana strapped across her student's back and the strange hilt visible over the Akatsuki girl's shoulder.

"You know how to use that thing?" Aki questioned, drawing her blade as she and Hinata stood across from eachother.

"Care to find out?" Hinata returned, a smirk spreading across her lips as she mirrored her opponent's actions.

"I thought you'd never ask," Aki replied, a predatory grin just barely visible through the curtain of cloth strips as they both raised their blades in salute to each other.

Tenten blinked owlishly. _'Two lefties in one match? That's rare.'_

"Hajime!" Hayate called, an eager glint in his eye as his hand slashing through the air before he leapt away from the two combatants. As a swordsman, he was increasable interested in this match.

And on that word… nothing happened. There was no dramatic sword crossing, no "en garde," or any other such garbage. They simply stood there with their blades at the ready just out of eachother's reach and held their stances until Aki broke the silence.

"Excellent form, I'll give you that much… but how's your footwork?" she said, tipping her head as she stalked to her left. "If I step here?" she asked stepping to her left and into a probing combination.

Hinata's response was simply to parry, stepping with her opponent.

"Very good," Aki complimented, giving the barest nod of approval. "Now I step again."

Step, slash, parry, riposte, feinting here, feinting there, the exchange continued at a lazy pace as both girls probed the others defenses.

Then the teasing ended and the duel began in earnest.

Their swords crossed, then again, and again, and again faster and faster as they circled each other until the sound of their clashing blades echoed continuously around the arena.

"Beautiful…" Hayate whispered as he watched, entranced, as the two girls whirled around eachother in a flurry of steel. No, he corrected, these two weren't girls… and probably hadn't been for a long time. These two were kunoichi, trained killers, in peak physical condition matching wit and weapon in a dance of death… to a fellow sword user it was truly a thing of beauty.

Hinata couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she pressed forward. "You're using a Sacrificial Defense against me?" she asked herding her opponent toward the wall.

Aki smiled knowingly as she continued to back away. "I thought it fitting, considering my birthright."

"Naturally," Hinata agreed, "You must expect me to attack with Madara's Gambit."

Aki smirked, just feet from the wall. "Naturally-" she agreed, suddenly tumbling under one of Hinata's slashes and handspringing into the air. "But I find claiming the high ground cancels out Madara's Gambit, don't you?" she asked from her new perch a few feet up the stairs

But Hinata was already in the air flipping through the air over Aki's head. "Unless the enemy has studied Ataru!" she argued, slashing at Aki's neck only for the cloaked girl to lock blades with her.

"Which I have," Aki replied, shoving Hinata up the stairs jumping onto the railing to avoid a slash at her legs before following the retreating Hyuuga.

As the observers scrambled to get out of the way the two girls almost flew across the catwalk as they used their environment to attack eachother at odd angles. First one would gain the advantage, then the other and back again, never losing balance and never coming close to stumbling as their battle raged with incredible finesse. And as they continued, their blades and bodies little more than blurs of motion, it became clear that this wasn't a match of gennin anymore.

It was a meeting two blade mistresses just coming into their prime.

"You are wonderful!" Aki laughed as Hinata managed to block another combination.

"Thank you, I've worked hard to become so," Hinata replied as Aki continued to push her back. "Though, I must admit that you are better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?" Aki asked curiously.

"Because I know something that you do not," Hinata replied smugly.

"And what is that?"

"I… am not left-handed." And then, with a graceful twirl, Hinata's blade was in her right hand and began their dance began anew.

Suddenly, the tides had turned. Momentarily stunned by the reversal, Aki fell back, attempting to regroup.

But no use.

It was slow at first, a slow shuffle, then steps, and so on until Aki was in full retreat skipping and flipping as she desperately attempted to regain the initiative until she was forced to vault over the railing and into the arena. Tumbling to her feet Aki came up just in time to block an overhead slash that would have cleaved her in twain.

"There's something I really ought to tell you," Aki admitted as she locked hilts with Hinata, a knowing smirk pulling at her lips.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Hinata asked as she tried to push Aki off balance.

Then Aki's smirk turned absolutely vicious. "I am not left-handed either," she said, throwing Hinata away from her with a mighty shove.

Then, it was as if a damn broke.

No sooner had Hinata recovered than Aki was upon her, blade held in her right hand and slashing toward her neck.

Hinata ducked.

Aki's blade passed overhead but her elbow came down on Hinata's head.

Hinata rolled, minimizing the blow but Aki was hot on her heels.

From that point on, Hinata was completely on the defensive. Every attack she made was countered. Every defense she attempted was pushed back. Every retreat she attempted was useless. For the rest of the battle Aki controlled the flow of the duel until, finally, Hinata turned to face her opponent but Aki was already there slapping her white blade out of her hands before giving an expert flick that sent Hinata's hitai-ate flying into the air before resting her blade on Hinata's shoulder, millimeters from her corated artery.

"Winner… Aki of the Akatsuki!" Hayate called, grinning like a maniac.

"Who are you?" Hinata whispered, completely in awe of her opponent.

Aki smirked, sheathing her blade. "That would be telling."

"I must know…" Hinata begged.

"I would have thought you had gotten used to disappointment," Aki replied giving a pointed look at Hinata's forehead where the Caged Bird juin was clearly visible. "All to spare your sister, no good deed ever goes unpunished in Konoha it seems."

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Well, there's always that Caged Bird seal your family is so fond of using on each other," Aki started, causing Hinata to flinch. "Then there's the White Fang, the poor man… mocked and vilified until even the thought of leaving his five-year-old son an orphan wasn't enough to stave off suicide. And for what? A single failed mission after a lifetime of exemplary service? Oh! I have one! How many of you know who the Uzumaki were?" Aki cried, staring around at the crowd. "Come now, show of hands. Don't be shy!"

Only the Hokage and a handful of the Konoha jounin raised their hands.

"Really? That's it?" Aki sneered, malice and disgust thick in her voice. "How sad that so few of you can remember an ally once so cherished that you still wear their symbol and allowed them to construct the defenses that have safeguarded this village for a hundred years… but considering how easily you betrayed your Yondaime, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"Gai-sensei, what is she talking about?" Lee asked, looking extremely confused. Betray the Yondaime? It couldn't be true could it? The village couldn't have done such a thing… Right?

Lee's question went unanswered but he did notice an odd tightness in his mentor, an action mirrored in most of the senior members of Konoha that were present.

A vicious grin spread slowly across Aki's lips as she observed the well hidden guilt in the crowd. "Oh but they did, Lee-san. Even after he gave his life to seal Kyuubi, Konoha-"

"Sealed?" Sakura interrupted, believing she had found a flaw in the girls story. "Yondaime-sama killed that thing!"

Aki's smiled didn't falter. "I believe the exact wording Iruka-sensei used was that the Yondaime "defeated" Kyuubi, a lie by omission," she replied. "The biju are sentient masses of chakra, _living energ_y, not actually alive and, therefore, impossible to kill… So he sealed it away in the only vessel that could hold it, a child, her umbilical cord cut not even an hour before… his daughter."

Several of the jounin exchanged significant glance; that information was _beyond_ classified.

"But that makes no sense!" Sakura cried. "If Yondaime-sama had had a child we would have known! If what you say were true they would be celebrated, famous, a hero but we've never even heard of her!"

"Yes… where is she?" Aki whispered cryptically as she continued to pace like an angry cat. "But therein lies Konoha's greatest shame. You see the Yondaime's last order, the only thing he ever asked of his village, his _dying wish_ was for his daughter to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay…" she explained, staring around at her audience as her evil smile almost terrifying in its intensity. "But as we all know, that isn't what happened."

"W-what happened to her?" Hinata stammered, dreading the answer.

"Uzumaki Kaiki died at the age of six, broken and violated, lying in a pool of her own blood," Aki replied, her voice so cold it sent shivers down every spine in the room.

"Violated…" Hinata repeated, a dawning horror spreading across her face just as it did many of the other girls.

"In every way you can imagine," Aki confirmed her grin turning positively evil. "And guess who did it to her?"

The Konoha gennin all looked fit to vomit.

"How the fuck does she know all this?" Anko hissed in Ibiki's ear, unknowingly voicing the question so many of the other jounin were dying to ask. "And what is she talking about, "died?" I was told the Uzumaki girl survived that attack!"

Listening to his subordinates' hushed conversation the Sandaime frowned, glaring down at the arena, his eyes boring into the little girl from Akatsuki as Hinata finally surrendered. It was apparent now that "Aki" was likely not her original name and that she hailed from Konoha, her knowledge of a specific lecture given by a named instructor almost guaranteed that she had at least attended the academy. The level of classified information she was privy too bothered him though. With all she knew, she should have known that Kaiki had survived that attack. True, she had disappeared later but why speak as though she had died?

"Anko," he called quietly.

"Sir?" she asked, appearing casually by his side.

"I would like you and Ibiki to arrange-" the aged Hokage started only to stop abruptly when he felt an unfamiliar presence appear close to him.

"Now now, Hokage-dono, you wouldn't be planning to interrogate my student, would you? Because that would be against the rules! What would the other villages think? For shame!"

"Certainly not, I simply wished to speak with her personally," Hiruzen lied, casually turning to face the newcomer. By his voice and stature the figure before him was obviously a man and was where a hooded cloak adorned with the same red clouds as Aki's, his face concealed by an orange mask fashioned in a spiral. "And who might you be?" he asked, signaling the surrounding jounin to stand down as most of them had tensed for combat, several reaching for their weapons.

"Who? Who is but the form following the "What," and what I am, is a man in a mask," the newcomer replied, sounding amused and seemingly oblivious to the sudden violence he had nearly started with.

"I can see that," the Sandaime replied, showing the barest hint of annoyance.

"I was not questioning your powers of observation, Hokage-dono. Merely commenting on the paradox of asking a man in a mask who he is," the man chuckled. "But, if you _must_ call me something, then…" he began, making exaggerated motions with his hands that the Sandaime recognized, much to his frustration, as the beginnings of a dramatized introduction when a piece of rubble flew from the arena and planted itself in the man's skull.

"Tobi!" Aki yelled. "Stop picking on the Hokage and get down here! I need to talk to you!"

"So mean…" Tobi moaned from where he sat on the ground, somehow looking sad and pathetic as he rubbed his head.

"Tobi…" Aki growled, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Such disrespect, I think I'm going to cry," Tobi pouted, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Aki.

"I'll start throwing knives next," Aki threatened.

"Yes? What can I do for you my adorable student?" Tobi asked, suddenly appearing in front of Aki.

"…What the fuck?" Anko whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, there you have it, the last match of the prelims and now you know who her sensei is. Haven't decided if I'll do anything with the month wait or if I'll skip straight to the finals yet. Either way though, I hope you enjoyed the chp.


End file.
